


Hidden Feelings

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “I like you, Gahyeon. It’s been a while, and yeah, maybe I am too shy to tell you. But I just have to make this clear. I am not dating anyone, and I only have my eyes on you this whole time. So… how do you feel?”
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year ago, i didn't proofread and just posted as it sits too long on my phone memos

“So… you guys knew this all the time?”

“Yes..? They are being obvious tho, it’s just you are too oblivious.”

“Oh…” 

Gahyeon walked back to her class after the shocking news. The senior that she looked up, the senior that she like all this time, actually has a girlfriend and she never knows. All this while that she has been crushing on the said senior, it’s all impossible. She didn’t even stand a chance. 

The said senior is dating the school’s student council president, how could she even stand a chance? She is just nobody, a nerd that no one even realizes that she is ever there in the first place. 

“Gahyeon, What are you doing here? Don’t you have the class to attend?

“Ah, Unnie… no, I don’t have an evening class. I am thinking of going home.”

“Oh? That’s great! Do you have a plan?

“No… why?”

“Let’s hang out! I’s been a while since we last hang out together, I’ve been busy.”

_ ‘Yeah, you’ve been busy with your girlfriend’  _ Gahyeon thinks.

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing, where do you want to go, Unnie?”

“Shopping? I want to buy some clothes and shoes.” 

“Okay… let me get my car then.” 

“You drive?!”

“Been months, Unnie.”

“Oops…”

And the two walk towards the younger car while talking and catching up with each other. But unbeknownst to them, some students took a picture of them and posted it on the school portal.

They went around the mall, buying clothes, having dinner and now they sit down at the corner of an ice cream store without saying a word, just enjoying each other companies while having their dessert. And Gahyeon drive Siyeon home afterward. 

“So… here we are, see you tomorrow?” Siyeon peeks inside the care, staring at the younger. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Gahyeon smiles at her, and when she was about to say something, she heard someone calling for Siyeon.

“Singnie? I thought you got home earlier today?” It’s Minji, the student council president.

“Ah, Minji, yeah I went out to the mall to do some shopping.” Siyeon answers still standing by the car’s door.

That is when Minji peeks inside the car and saw the younger girl staring back at her in shock. 

“Ah! If it isn’t Gahyeon, hey there.”

“You know me…?” Gahyeon asks still in shock that the purple hair girl knew about her.

“This wolf here tells me a lot about you.” Minji said, which earns her a punch from Siyeon. She just laughs and went inside the building. 

“Ugh! I hate her sometimes.” Siyeon grumble and Gahyeon smiles at her. “Okay, now for real. See you!” Siyeon waves and proceed to walk into the building. 

_ ‘So they live together.’ _ Starting the engine, she drove off with a sad thought. 

***

“Morning.” Gahyeon feeling eyes on her the moment she steps out of her cars and on her way to her class. She won't know what happened but she can feel people throwing a dagger at her and talk behind her back. 

“Hey… you okay?” Her seatmates ask her after she settles down on her seat.

“Hmm? Should I not? What happen?”

“You don’t know? You are not looking at the portal don’t you?”

Gahyeon raised her brow staring at Dahyun, and then she fished out her phone to log into the school portal. 

_ ‘Lee Siyeon, seen entering junior’s car? Cheating or?’ _

“What the?” She stares at her phone and looks at Dahyun. 

“How can I know, you tell me.”

“We are good friends tho, and we hang out a lot too before…”

“People don’t know, and think that she is cheating because of the rumor of her dating Kim Minji.” 

“Well, she is the one asking me out, besides she doesn’t drive.” 

Gahyeon stares back at her phone, and decide to send a short message to Siyeon,

_ “I think you should talk to Minji…”  _

***

Siyeon is talking to Minji about something else when her phone vibrates. She fished out her phone and smile upon the sender name. 

“Gahyeon?” Minji asked, and she smiles when she saw Siyeon blushed upon the mention of the name. 

“You like her, huh. What is it?” Siyeon shrugs and opens the message, only to frown a second later. Then she shows Minji the message she received. 

“Hmm? Talk to me about it?”

Siyeon looks at her confused as she too doesn’t know what does the younger mean. And when she was about to reply to the message asking what does she mean, Bora walks in.

“Hey… seems like the whole school is talking about whether you are cheating on Minji with that kid from the Science Department.” She said throwing the newspaper on the desk. 

Siyeon picked it up and read through it. “Since when did I date Minji? And why should I cheat when I don’t even have a girlfriend, to begin with.” 

“Well, the rumor going around that the two of you are dating because the often saw you together and some students found out that you live together.” Bora shrug and sat down beside Siyeon snuggling to her. 

“If you do that people will think that Siyeon is cheating with you instead.” Minji said and put down the newspaper beside her. 

“I don’t mind, having a gorgeous person as my girlfriend.” 

“Go talk to her, I think she believes the rumor, hence why the message.” Minji look at Siyeon concerned. 

“Message?”

“Yeah, Gahyeon sent her a message telling her to talk to me.” 

Siyeon stands up without thinking much and walks out of the room toward the Science Department building. She can also feel people whispering around her, they must be saying things but she couldn’t care less. She just wants to see the younger girl to explain things to her. 

She opens the classroom door and the lecturer stares at her with a confused expression. 

“Do you need something, Ms. Lee?”

“I am here to excuse Ms. Lee Gahyeon, SC President wants to talk to her, Ms. Jeong.” She can hear students murmuring something and some turn around towards Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon snaps her head towards the door and stares at the person calling for her. She confusedly packed her things and walk out of the classroom. Siyeon grabs her hands and pulls her along, walking out of the Campus grounds.

***

“I thought Minji is calling for me?”

“Nah, that’s an excuse. I just want to talk to you.” They went to the Café across the Campus and find themselves a booth by the corner for some privacy.

“Me?” Gahyeon looks at her feeling confused.

“Me and Minji, we are not dating.” Siyeon said while sipping on her coffee. 

“Oh? You are not? But they say…”

“We are cousins Gahyeon… We are cousins.” 

“Ahh… No wonder you live together.” Gahyeon looks down, playing with the straw.

“Are you jealous?” Siyeon tease, testing the water. She knows the younger has a feel for her, and she too feels the same, but she is just too shy to tell her. And so she takes this as a chance to test her. 

“Wha?! No…” Gahyeon is taken aback with the questions to avoid eyes contacts. 

“Hahaha, you know what, I do have someone I like,” Siyeon said, staring at Gahyeon who is now red as tomatoes.

“Oh…” She can hear the disappointment in her voice and she smiles.

“This girl I like, she is younger than me, but she is more mature than me. She is good at study, but she is shy around people. She might not be known by people, but I know she is an amazing person and that is what I like about her.” Gahyeon can feel her ears now burning red as she figures that the person that Siyeon is talking about is her.

“She is good at driving too! And she often drives me around when we hang out. Though nowadays we rarely meet up because I was busy with the councils. Oh! And she has this pair of fluffy cheeks that is tempting me to pinch it every time I meet her.” Siyeon is grinning so wide when she saw Gahyeon went even redder when she said that. 

“By now, you do know who am I talking about, right?” Gahyeon just nods silently still looking down, playing with her hand.

Siyeon pull her chin up, making the younger stares at her. She smiles even wider when she saw that the younger’s face is indeed red as tomatoes. 

“I like you, Gahyeon. It’s been a while, and yeah, maybe I am too shy to tell you. But I just have to make this clear. I am not dating anyone, and I only have my eyes on you this whole time. So… how do you feel?”

Siyeon’s face fell when she noticed the younger one didn’t say anything. Maybe she catches the wrong signal. Maybe the younger girl didn’t like her at all. Didn’t want to stay any longer, she stands up and walking out of the café. Gahyeon stares at her confused, then it hits her, so she also stands up and chases after her. 

“Siyeon!” She calls her name, but the other girl just keeps on walking with her head down. So she chases after her and pulls her along as they make their way to Gahyeon’s car. 

Not minding other students glance and whispers she just told the older girl to get inside and she drove away. They went to the park near Siyeon’s house and sat there in silence. No one dares to speak up. 

“If you are not going to say anything, I might as well go back home. I will just walk since it’s just down the block.” Siyeon stands up and starts to walk away. 

When she was about to walk out of the park, that is when she feels a pull and she got turned around. Before she could register what happened she feels a pair of lips on her, the younger girl’s lips to be exact. She smiles into the kiss as she pulls the younger by the waist closer to her.

They pull apart after a few seconds, not without Siyeon stealing a few pecks from Gahyeon, while the younger girl hides her blushing face on the nook of Siyeon’s neck. 

“I like you too… and I thought I couldn’t stand a chance because I thought you are dating Minji…” Gahyeon mumbled, still hiding her face. 

“HAHAHA, you will be the one to know if I ever date someone. But, what can do, you are the one I like.” Siyeon said, stroking her hair as they stay there hugging each other tightly for a few moments. 

“Anyway, want to drop by? Minji will be happy to have you there.” 

“I…” 

“You know what… I won’t take no for answer.” Siyeon said as she pulls the younger one towards her home. 

The moment they step into the apartment, they were met with a squealing Bora and Minji, with Bora mocking her that she took too long to finally confess to her long time crush. Resulting in a punch on her arms. 

“So… I am your long time crush, eh…” Gahyeon teased.

“Not you too!” Now it’s Siyeon that is turns red.


End file.
